1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of insect and arthropod repellents, and more particularly, to the impregnation of textile fabrics with amylopectin and Permethrin in combination therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Permethrin and amylopectin are derived from chrysanthemum flowers, yet no prior art has revealed or provided a motivation for applying these in combination to textile fabrics.
A synthetic pyrethroid, Permethrin is known for its insect/arthropod repellent qualities, in addition to its relative safety when used by humans. Permethrin is typically used by spray application. Thus, caution must be exercised because Permethrin is known to poison fish if it is introduced inadvertently into a stream or water cycle. Clothing may be sprayed with Permethrin in a closed environment, though this is not an economical manner of application, since only about forty percent of the Permethrin may actually adhere to the clothing. Nor is there any known manner of guaranteeing that the Permethrin will be retained by the clothing during washing cycles, or, for that matter, during ordinary wear.
The continuous use of starch at higher concentrations than 0.75% on U.S. Military Battle Dress Uniforms (BDUs) is generally a prohibited practice in view of the consequent shortening of the durable life of the BDUs.
Amylopectin, a water soluble form of starch, is a known fabric wrinkle inhibitor.